User talk:McJeff/Archive 05
AIM Come on AIM. Few things to tell you. Dan the Man 1983 07:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bye I understand your decision to leave, If you recall I left for a couple of months back in September. Like Dan said you can have your Bureaucrat rights back if you ever want to return. Tom Talk 12:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Jeff, and welcome back! 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blocked a user Thats fine by me, I'll keep an eye out for that account on the other Wiki's he used to edit. Also I'm glad to see you back as an Admin :). Tom Talk 01:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) hey jeff,so erm.. wat mistake hv i made about the uploading of photos? the way they are named or about the copyright stuff? ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 03:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Xbox360Fan6 Hey Jeff, I noticed that there is another sockpuppet of Xbox360Fan4 (AKA the underage admin pretender) under the name of Xbox360Fan6. I know, I had trouble figuring out it was him as well. He's creating useless pages, and along with the fact that he's underaged, has made two sockpuppets, and generally refuses to admit that he is making bad edits, I think that he has merited a block. Happy New Year! Winter Moon 19:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Great new years present, huh? Heh. :I've cleaned up after him and I'm going to request a rangeblock from Wikia. Jeff (talk| ) 20:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hey jeff its okay i will try to edit. but i nvr see the licensing thing when i was uploading the photos. Why?♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 23:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) jeff can i hv ur reply ASAP? sry, but i would like to ask whr are the licensing stuff? i dun see them when i was uploading the photos...♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ 14:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bigfoot I'm not "spaming" my bigfoot image all over the wiki creating so called specutive pages its on my personal blog. In the image bigfoot is pictured as clear as a bell, just becuse I see it and you dont doesn't mean I can't give my opinion. : Hey McJeff, I know there is a psychotic user named Joshualeverburg1 insisting that Bigfoot exist in GTA V. I've calmed down his nerves somewhat because his temper is outrageous. He has been already block in the past, I think 2 times for word violence against users. I think you should keep an eye on him, and if he continues to add nonsense information and word abuse, I think a block is needed. But I guess for now it should be warning that you will give to him. ExtremoMania (talk) 2:41 PM January 29, 2012 (UTC) Rachel chapman I'm glad that you block Rachel chapman, in the past few days he/she is seducing other users that she is beautiful and pretty. I have also noticed that she is also blocked in other wiki like Battlefield for Pornographic avatar that she posted. ExtremoMania '10:43 PM January 29, 2012 (UTC) Question Jeff, exactly how much spam did you take off the Communityboard? If it was a lot, and the user who did it is blocked, is semi protection necessary? Remember the board must be open for all users, just incase someone wants to bring up a topic that needs a community discussion. Which is why I think we only need to protect it when absolute necessary. Messi1983 02:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot for assigning me as Patroller. I know that it says Inactive on your user page but I would just like to carry on my thanks and I promise to help this wiki whenever need be. Russelnorthrop 02:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a blog post Hello McJeff, I would like to request that maybe you can delete Rachel chapman's blog post, their kind of a nuisance as well as nonsense. Thanks. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania]] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done. Good catch. Jeff (talk| ) 04:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, Rachel chapman has now been banned wikia-wide apparently. Jeff (talk| ) 04:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well kind of a notice that right now, but do you guess that this user is another sockpuppet of Rachel chapman? He/she has left a blog post on Pattipop/cool mission ideas. It has been bothering me and even Russelnorthrop. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 06:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If he's angry, too bad for him because he shouldn't be trolling and he's been told to quit it with the bigfoot nonsense. If he starts editing disruptively I'll block him. Jeff (talk| ) 08:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Protection Hi Jeff, I've seen that the Grand Theft Auto V page has been protected. I was just asking a question if I can request an admin to protect a page. Please respond. Thank U. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 07:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Which page do you think needs to be protected and why? Jeff (talk| ) 16:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for not getting back to you, the page I requested to be protected is Vehicles in GTA V. If you can see the history of that page, a lot of people adds alot of information like Hydra being based on F-35B Lightning, Unnamed Supercar being based on Lamborghini which are yet unconfirmed; and images that are not true such as Katana M4, a small photo of the Blimp and blurry pictures of vehicles in the trailer. I've been reverting alot of them. Please protect it. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Jeff for protecting the page. I'm very glad. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Removed warning User:Grayapple removed again his warning. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Let's just leave it alone. There's a line between being enforcing the rules and being a vindictive bully, and I don't want to jump over it. Besides most of his other edits have been pretty good. Jeff (talk| ) 17:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then. I agree with you. He made harmless edits, and just one bad edit doesn't make him a vandal or something similar. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Kifflom Can you please redirect Kifflom to Epsilon Program? That would really help people who are wondering what Kifflom is? Heiman1991 14:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I've done that, thanks for the suggestion. Jeff (talk| ) 19:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Well done Thanks for the congrats Jeff. :) I don't know if you've seen, bu in 3 weeks or so I'll be applying for adminship. I'll try really hard to keep this wiki running well and smoothly, as I've noticed that Ilan, Dan and especially GTANiKo have been mostly inactive in the past while. So with you leaving it's pretty much Me, Tom, Extremo and Winter. I promise to do only what's right for this wiki. And I'll take this time to tell you that that time I got blocked for a week on BullyWiki, I was going through a really rough patch with the passing of my Grandpa. I just wanted to let you know, as your now inactive here. Thanks for all your help and I'll talk to you soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why "Ilan" is in the 'in-active' part? I wasn't in-active during that time. I've still watched over the wiki when I have time. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes I have read it nearly 3 months ago and I saw the big change that the wiki undergo and I understand why did they have to move away from the Wikia. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Copyright breach Jeff I'm very very sorry of the mistake that I made. I didn't mean to plagiarize the GrandTheftWiki all I wanted is to have good information on most of our pages, yet the action I undertake is to plagiarize the wiki itself. I know this is not the first incident that happened (I am very familiar with WikisEditor plagiarism incident in GTW). But I promise I am ready to fully cooperate with the things to come in the future to prevent this from happening again, whatever the cost. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : Jeff is there a way that I can add a new policy called GTA Wiki:Plagiarism to prevent further plagiarism of content from GrandTheftWiki? Also if there's anything I can do to prevent this from happening again, please just let me know if I can do with anything I can be trusted, promise. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 05:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy Hi Jeff, I just noticed in the Image Policy that there's no policy for images of voice actors. Should there be? And if so what should it be? And also, if you see this in the next few days, can you please vote in my request for Admin, as there have only been two so fat. Thanks and I'll Talk to you soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 05:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Comment For someone INACTIVE, you sure as hell do make edits haha. Messi1983 20:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Vote Hi Jeff. I know you probably won't see this for a while, but I'd just like to thank you for voting for me in my application. I promise to do big things on this wiki. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I see it every time you post on my talk page. And congrats. Jeff (talk| ) 22:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: ;) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Troller Hi Jeff if you didn't notice that someone has vandalized your talk page then I'll just message you instead. Some user goes by the name Paddy 36 has left you a message saying that you are "a gay" and other intimidating behaviour. I have reverted of what he had done on your talk page. This is what he had done. Also another user goes by the name of Pooterre has been deleting content and adding some nonsense into pages. This is what he have done in GTA VC. Here's another and another. Thanks and I hope you resolve this. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Paddy the troll is already blocked. As for Pooterre, Linx left him a warning. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for warning Pooterre guys, and I blocked Paddy myself. Jeff (talk| ) 16:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Bad news Russelnorthrop has disabled his account. I don't know why, and I hope he'll return with a new one. :( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I really understand of what you say and what you voted. I agree of what you have to say on both my talk page and the request. I was very sorry of what I said on Gboyers, maybe I was just immature partly because I did not understand the history well before I joined here. But I soon to realize and understand that Gboyers was right, who am I anyway to be concerned with them or whatever they say. In that case I'll have to earn my respect again for what I did, to better accept me again as a trusted admin. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hi Jeff, I thought it was time we caught up as a few things have happened since we last spoke. I have a few things I'd like to respond to, and I'm happy to respond to any comments you have. Regarding the old argument from November (that I thought we'd dealt with and moved on from), I still find the comments AND the meaning behind them disgusting (including those made by Tom). "you can't stop the stupid people from finding it, and you can't stop Gboyers from seeking out offensive diffs to pounce on" - I hope the first half of that quote wasn't aimed at me, but as for the second half, it's not as if I was taking words out of context. I understand the feeling of some people that GTA games should have a straight male protagonist, and even those that think it wouldn't sell as well. But the underlying comments such as "I don't care if it's 2011, men will always prefer playing as men, unless they are gay" (directly implying gay men went to be women) and "women's places in GTA style video games will always be secondary roles" (which is quite demeaning) and "a female protagonist is not as bad as, probably a gay protagonist" were more than just a poor choice of words. All we wanted from the discussion is a bit of open-mindedness, and we got a tirade of thinly-veiled sexist and homophobic comments. As staff members, we are meant to be leaders of this community, setting a good example, inviting anyone and everyone to enjoy the games and contribute to the wikis. I'm aware that some of your staff members are Muslim, so their culture holds different views regarding women and homosexuals, and he is absolutely entitled to his opinion on the behaviour of others, but when that opinion steps into discrimination and borderline abusive comments, I don't think it's acceptable that those attitudes are broadcast and spread on our sites. If you disagree, and you think GTA games are only for straight, white males, and everyone slightly different to you should be banned from even playing it (which IS a genuine attitude we see users express on the forums), then I wouldn't know how to react. As for your comment regarding the relationship between the two wikis: "Something you have to understand is that the guys on the other wiki, Gboyers in particular, hold a ferocious grudge against Wikia. They don't want peace between the two wikis, and they do want this wiki completely gone from the internet and all the users moved over to their wiki. I was able to broker enough peace with them that they agreed to stop attacking and vandalizing this wiki, but that's as good as things are going to get.", you're actually half right. What I want is for there to be one single awesome English GTA wiki that all users contribute to, like we had in the past. However, I think it's fair that the community should be able to decide where that wiki is hosted, and what features/skin/etc it has. To me, that is completely reasonable. However, Wikia don't care about the community, and instead they chose to keep their copy when we moved, fragmenting the community and diluting the quality of contributions to both sites, just so it could retain some profit rather than allow the site to move elsewhere. I think that is wrong. Now we have a split community, which as well as reducing the contributions to each site, causes problems of its own, including the copying of content between the sites, and some hostility between those that defend our right to move and those that defend this site's right to exist separately. So yes - I don't think this wiki should exist separately, and yes I think everyone should again contribute to a single GTA wiki, but I just don't think it should be hosted at Wikia (for many reasons we've discussed many times). This isn't about competition, or one-upping the other site, or even about the different opinions of the different staff teams, it's just about making an awesome wiki. I understand your loyalty to this site, as this is where you are an administrator/bureaucrat, where you are thought of highly, and where your policies shape what happens here, but don't forget that I too have a loyalty to this site - I created it, I led its growth since 2006 until the move. This site is as much my baby as GTW is, which is why I want to see the two sites merge and build an even better wiki together, rather than compete. As for a solution, I don't think peaceful co-existence in competition is ideal, as that dilutes the quality of contributions between both sites, and maintains the tensions that cause all the problems we have now. Wikia don't like that either as we take some of their traffic and cost them advertising revenue, which is why they've tried to sue us on more than one occasion. When GTW first moved, behind the scenes in the discussions with Wikia we tried to establish a method of co-existing where the wikis had a different focus (such as one for modding/fanon etc), but Wikia shot this idea down as it wouldn't earn them as much profit as a full-blown copy of GTW. There's also no way Wikia will close this wiki or allow them to fully merge. So you can see that if we want one wiki, we are being forced to be hosted at Wikia, subject to all the decisions they make, at their whim for every feature or skin change, with them having control over admins and blocking, and a focus on advertisement revenue rather than quality. I can't let that happen, so we will continue to operate Grand Theft Wiki hosted elsewhere than Wikia. You are all very welcome to help make that an even more awesome wiki, and I'm sure some of your staff here would earn staff privileges on GTW. Alternatively, if your loyalties prevent you from leaving this site, I can't support that. I hope you understand my position and understand I'm not trying to 'win' or 'defeat' you - and I certainly don't want the site 'gone from the Internet' - I just don't want it to be hosted at Wikia! Gboyers talk 13:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) My B'crat rights Jeff, I resigned my B'crat rights here yesterday. Could I have them back please? Tom said it was okay on my message wall on LA Noire wiki. Messi1983 16:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks dude. You forgot my admin rights, but I fixed that haha! Messi1983 18:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Reason why Russelnorthrop disable his account Jeff I've finally got the reason why Russelnorthrop disable his account. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I clicked on that and it said something about a error message. Messi1983 19:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well you have to log-in in order to view member's profile. Here's what Russelnorthrop said in GTAForums: :::"Mate. I'm really really sorry. I had a big falling out (u know what that is right?) with my mum and she deleted my account. I hate her so so so so much. I'll try today (as school is back) to make a new secret account and I'll talk to you over on GTAW. I'm really really sorry man. I saw what u wrote on RSGWiki, that we were great friends. We were, mate. Your one of my best friends mate. I'll hopefully message u today on GTAW. Cya" ::He is indeed planning to return. He's just having family problems that's all. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::If that's what happened it would mean that his mom is a regular Wikia editor and that she either hacked his account or made him give it to her. Sorry, but that story sounds more than a little bit suspicious. Jeff (talk| ) 01:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm...If she IS a wikia editor, then I think we should remove that message :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::His mom didn't "delete" his account. Russelnorthrop personally contacted Wikia Staff and asked that his account be globally blocked. His mom would have to 1) know enough about Wikia to know how to send Staff a message, 2) either hack his Wikia account, or make him log on and send the message himself. I'm NOT accusing Russelnorthrop of lying, just to be clear. My cousin's mom hacked her AIM account once to snoop her buddy list. When I was a kid in the 90s I tried to get into a game called "Black Bayou" on AOL, and when my parents found out they ripped out the internet until I went to college. But I am saying that the story is peculiar. Jeff (talk| ) 04:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How can someone blame their own mother and then state he hates her? I have no respect what so ever for people who state they hate their own mother, unless they have a really valid reason to do so, like abandoning you and not caring. I doubt that his mother had his account closed. To know about Wikia, unless she is a user herself, she would have to monitor everything he does online. Plus, I've been on Wikia enough in the past to know that blaming family members seems the best excuse for some people. Messi1983 14:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming inactivity Starting tomorrow I'm going to be completely inactive for about a week due to my upcoming college exams. I haven't been very active lately because I've been studying like there's no tomorrow. I'm going to have to put everything else on hold until I get these done, I have to pass these as they're weighted quite a lot and my grade depends on me passing. Wish me luck, 21:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Good luck man. I'm very glad I don't have to worry about exams anymore. Jeff (talk| ) 04:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback Ooops sorry Jeff, I've must have forgotten to click undo and put edit summary. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC)